pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Charlotte DiLaurentis
Charlotte DiLaurentis (dawniej znana jako Charles DiLaurentis oraz CeCe Drake) jest bohaterką serialu Pretty Little Liars. Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją w 3 sezonie. Mimo tego, że jest postacią drugoplanową odgrywa jedną z najważniejszych i najistotniejszych ról w serialu- głównego A (o czym dowiadujemy się w Game Over, Charles). Jest grana przez Vanessę Ray. Najlepsza przyjaciółka, mentorka oraz starsza siostra Alison DiLaurentis, CeCe wprowadziła się do Rosewood dwa lata po jej zaginięciu, po ucieczce z Radley. Zostało ujawnione, że przebrała się za Czerwony Płaszcz żeby pomóc Alison w Ravenswood. Po zabiciu Darrena Wildena uciekła do Francji, ale później znów wróciła do Rosewood podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. W Game Over, Charles zostało ujawnione że CeCe jest głównym antagonistą serii czyli Wielkim A, Charlsem DiLaurentisem po zmianie płci. Ujawniła także że zatrudniła Sarę Harvey, która była Czerwonym Płaszczem jak i Czarną Wdową. Biografia Charlotte DiLaurentis urodziła się jako Charles DiLaurentis (była mężczyzną w chwili urodzenia). Charles mieszkał wraz z przybranym ojcem, przybraną matką (ciotką), siostrą Alison i bratem Jasonem w Rosewood do piątego roku życia. Pewnego dnia jego matka bawiła się w ogrodzie z Jasonem i nie słyszała płaczącej Alison, która w tym czasie przebywała z Charlesem. Chłopiec chciał jej pomóc i zaczął pukać w okno mając nadzieję, że matka to usłyszy i zwróci na to uwagę. Niestety kobieta w tym czasie rozmawiała z sąsiadką. Charles chciał, żeby Alison poczuła się lepiej. Wziął dziecko do wanny i wrzucił. Nie wiedział co robić, ponieważ młodsza siostra zaczęła tonąć. Wtedy Pan DiLaurentis wpadł do łazienki, zobaczył Alison i pomyślał, że Charles celowo chciał skrzywdzić (lub zabić) małą dziewczynkę. Charlotte twierdzi, że kiedy była mała, często prosiła mamę o to, aby kupowała jej dziewczęce ubrania, ale ojciec na to nie pozwalał. Przypuszcza, że mężczyzna wysłał ją do Radley właśnie z powodu jej nalegań, a nie z powodu incydentu w łazience, który był wypadkiem, a który wykorzystał jako wymówkę żeby ją tam umieścić. Pan DiLaurentis i Jessica postanowili wysłać Charlesa do Radley Sanitarium. Tam często odwiedzała go Jessica, podczas gdy ojciec nigdy się nie pojawił. Pani DiLaurentis kupiła Alison na święta żółtą sukienkę kiedy Charles miał 12 lat. Zaraz po tym każdą rzecz, którą kupowała młodszej córce, kupowała także Charlotte. Potem widzimy chłopca w towarzystwie jego najlepszej przyjaciółki Bethany Young. Charles miał na sobie żółtą sukienkę i szalik i wydawał się szczęśliwy. Potem siedział razem z młodą Young na skraju dachu i rozmawiali, głównie o tym jak wspaniale byłoby się wydostać z Radley. Nagle na dach weszła pani Cavanaugh co wprawiło dzieci w przerażenie. Charles poprosił Bethany, aby zajęła czymś kobietę, ponieważ ona nie może zobaczyć go przebranego za dziewczynę. Schował się za skrzynką i obserwował całą sytuację. Widział jak Marion podchodzi do Bethany, a ta spycha ją z dachu. Charles nie wiedząc co się dzieje podbiegł do przyjaciółki i zapytał dlaczego to zrobiła. Ona z przekonaniem stwierdziła, że to on to zrobił. Wszyscy w Radley uwierzyli, że to właśnie Charles zepchnął panią Cavanaugh z dachu, ponieważ był chłopcem w sukience. Wtedy Jessica opłaciła Darrena żeby inni ludzie myśleli, że popełniła samobójstwo. Później u Charlesa stwierdzono zespół okresowych zaburzeń agresji (IED), dlatego że nadal myślano, że to on zabił Marion Cavanaugh. Tak naprawdę była to diagnoza dla Bethany. Przez następne 2 lata, Charles żył na lekach uspokajających. Pewnego dnia prawie utonął we własnej ślinie. Według Charlotte, była wypuszczona z Radley na pogrzeb - jego pogrzeb. Jessica i Charlotte pochowały "Charlesa" w grobie na posesji ciotki Carol. Jessica ostatecznie zaakceptowane córkę i nazwała ją Charlotte. Charlotte myślała, że będzie w stanie wrócić do domu, do swojej rodziny, ale Jessica zabrała ją z powrotem do Radley. Po tym jak Bethany skłamała na temat śmierci pani Cavanaugh Charlotte nie mogła ufać już nikomu. Chciała wydostać się z Radley i znalazła sposób. Poświęciła się matematycei dzięki temu czuła się wolna. Potem Jessica przyszła odwiedzić ją i powiedziała, że Rada Dyrektorów Radley dała jej pozwolenie na uczęszczanie na Uniwersytet w Pensylwanii. Charlotte myślała, że chodzenie do szkoły będzie zabawne, ale wszystko czego się uczyła było dla niej za proste. Pewnego dnia zadzwoniła na policję i poinformowała o zagrożeniu bombowym. W takiej sytuacji odwołano zajęcia. Wykorzystała okazję i pojechała do Rosewood High School w dniu robienia zdjęć do rocznika. Tam poznała Jasona. On jednak jej nie rozpoznał i mało tego się nią zauroczył. Powiedział, że jest piękna i będzie najgorętszą dziewczyną w roczniku. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przedstawiła się jako CeCe Drake. Podczas konfrontacji z Alison Charlotte powiedziała, że spotykała się z Jasonem, ale nigdy nie uprawiała z nim seksu, ponieważ był jej bratem. Zdradziła też, że to dlatego, że nie chciała się z nim kochać, chłopak ciągle chodził zły. Zażartowała, że kto mógłby go winić - w końcu jest wspaniała. Jessica nie wiedziała, że CeCe Drake i Charlotte to te same osoby dopóki jej rodzina nie wyjechała na Camp May. Charlotte przyznała się matce, że nie uczestniczy w zajęciach i że biega po Rosewood z Alison i Jasonem. Jessica powiedziała jej, że pan DiLaurentis uważa, że Charles nie żyje. Dziewczyna wierzyła, że grób Charlesa powstał dla jej nowego początku, ale w rzeczywistości Jessica używała go do własnych celów: okłamania swojego męża na temat śmierci ich syna. Kobieta przyznała, że skłamała, ale dlatego aby Charlotte mogła w końcu być sobą, ponieważ jej ojciec nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Wtedy nagle pojawia się Kenneth i nie poznaje jej jako Charlesa. Tak naprawdę jest dla Charlotte bardzo miły. Ostatecznie cała rodzina - wraz z CeCe - wyjeżdża na Camp May. Tego lata Charlotte planowała powiedzieć Alison, że jest tak naprawdę jej siostrą. Nagle wszystko zniszczyła Bethany kiedy okazało się, że ona także jest córką Jessici - kobieta miała romans z ojcem Young. Bethany ukradła ubrania Charlotte i ją udawała. W ten sposób wymknęła się z Radley. Charlotte chciała ją zatrzymać i się zemścić. Poszła do domu DiLaurentisów i zobaczyła dziewczynę w jej ubraniach. Uderzyła ją w głowę od tyłu kamieniem i ujrzała, że Jessica krzyknęła przez okno. Charlotte uderzyła Alison myśląc, że to Bethany. Potem Jessica udała się pogrzebać Alison myśląc, że nie żyje, podczas gdy Charlotte siedziała na drzewie i płakała mówiąc, że myślała, że to Bethany. W tym czasie Mona uderzyła Bethany w głowę kamieniem myśląc, że to Alison. Chciała ją zabić za wszystkie krzywdy, które dziewczyna jej wyrządziła. Dopiero potem zorientowała, że to nie jest młoda DiLaurentis lecz dziewczyna, która wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak ona. Uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia. Potem Melissa znalazła ciało także myśląc, że to Alison i że to jej młodsza siostra Spencer zabiła blondynkę. Melissa zakopała ciało. Jessica opłaciła Wildena ponownie, ale tym razem aby zabrał Charlotte z powrotem do Radley i powiedział, że nie znalazł ją w Rosewood, tylko na przy drodze koło Radley. Charlotte myślała, że w końcu Jessica będzie w stanie jej wybaczyć, ale nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że Jessica nigdy nie będzie całkowicie do tego zdolna. Gdy Charlotte wróciła do Radley, jej przywileje zostały odebrane. Charlotte była znowu sama. Następnie dziewczyna spotkała Mone. Vanderwaal była na tak mocnych narkotykach, że myślała, że Charlotte jest Alison. CeCe powiedziała Monie, że będzie coraz lepiej, jeśli będzie ciągle brała leki. Chciała żeby dziewczyna opowiedziała jej wszystko o Kłamczuchach do póki nie jest w stanie jej rozpoznać. Później lekarze zaczęli odzwyczajać Mone od leków i Charlotte musiała przerwać odwiedzanie dziewczyny, aby nie mogła uświadomić sobie, że nie rozmawiała z Alison. Charlotte wiedziała, że nie może zaufać Monie, po tym jak potrąciła samochodem jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Hanne. Charlotte zatrzymała się tuż przed Moną i powiedziała, że jeśli pomoże jej wydostać się z Radley będzie "A" razem z nią. Celowo spotkała się z Arią, Spencer i Emily w The Brew. Powiedziała im, że przyjaźniła się z Ali i nazywa się CeCe Drake. Dziewczyna szczerze nienawidzi Kłamczuch, bo Mona powiedziała jej, że dziewczyny były zadowolone kiedy Alison nie było. Potem Charlotte zaczęła widzieć blondynkę w czerwonym płaszczu, która śledziła Kłamczuchy. Myślała, że to nie może być Ali, ponieważ widziała jak jej mama ją zakopuje. Mimo to wiedziała też, że Ali pokazałaby się gdyby Kłamczuchy miały kłopoty. W noc katastrofy lotniczej CeCe wysłała kogoś kto miał rozpraszać kłamczuchy i Monę. Maniakiem była Sara Harvey ubrana w Czerwony Płaszcz. Sara miała za zadanie zająć Mone podczas gdy Charlotte uwięzi Kłamczuchy. Ale wtedy pojawiła się Shana i plan nie wypalił. CeCe widziała jak Mona pyta się Spencer, Hanny, Emily i Arii, czy widziały Ali. Mona powiedziała, że Alison wyciągnęła je wszystkie z ognia, ale Hanna stwierdziła, że Mona ma halucynacje. Charlotte była już wtedy pewna, że jej młodsza siostra żyje. Charlotte wyjechała do Francji po tym jak Kłamczuchy zabiły Shane w Nowym Yorku myśląc, że to A. Dziewczyna chciała zakończyć grę, ale wróciła, bo to było dla niej jak narkotyk - uzależniające. Wiedziała, że była w niej dobra i chciała odnieść wielki sukces. Potem CeCe zaatakowała Alison w domu, aby Kłamczuchy wiedziały, że to nie koniec gry. Potem Charlotte wykrada dziewczyny z konwoju i umieszcza je w domku dla lalek, który specjalnie dla nich wybudowała. Jak twierdzi nigdy nie zabiłaby żadnej z Kłamczuch, ponieważ kocha swoje lalki. Charlotte zabiła Wildena, bo okazało się, że Alison żyje. Detektyw nigdy nie pozwoliłby Ali wrócić i opowiedzieć jej historię. Więc go zabiła. Wysłała Sare Harvey jako Czarną Wdowę do kościoła podczas pogrzebu, aby Sara upewniła się, że Darren nie żyje i nigdy więcej jej nie przeszkodzi. Zanim CeCe pożegnała się z Alison w Nowym Yorku, wróciła do domu aby pożegnać się z jej matką. Gdy przybyła na miejsce okazało się, że kobieta nie żyje. Charlotte wiedziała, że Jessica była jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę ją kochała. W Game Over, Charles, Sara Harvey ustawia bomby, które mają wybuchnąć wewnątrz Radley i wysadzić w powietrze Charlotte i Ali. Kłamczuchy jednak krzyżują jej plany. Spencer wyłącza bombę. Charlotte naciska urządzenie detonacji podczas gdy Alison błaga ją, by tego nie robiła. Nic się jednak nie dzieje. Charlotte ucieka na dach i staje na krawędzi chcąc popełnić samobójstwo. Kłamczuchy i Ali są zaraz za nią i błagają dziewczynę aby tego nie robiła. Na dole czeka mnóstwo policjantów z wymierzonymi w Charlotte pistoletami. Ostatecznie Charlotte zeskakuje z powrotem na dach, ściąga maskę i wypowiada dwa ważne dla pięciu przyjaciółek słowa: GRA SKOŃCZONA. W 11 odcinku 6 sezonu sąd uznał, że jest niegroźna i wypuścił ją ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, lecz w nocy po opuszczeniu go ktoś ją zamordował wypychając z wieży kościelnej. Dzień później odbył się pogrzeb. Ciekawostki *Charotte jest kobietą, ale urodziła się jako chłopiec (przeszła operację zmiany płci). *Przy spotkaniu z Jasonem przedstawiła się jako CeCe Drake, aby nikt nie mógł poznać jej prawdziwej tożsamości. *Charles został oddany do Radley Sanitarium przez swoich rodziców kiedy był mały. W wieku 16 lat zmienił płeć (Charlotte) w czym bardzo pomogła mu jego matka. Jessica pomogła też w upozorowaniu śmierci Charlesa. *Charles przed zmianą płci przyjaźnił się z Bethany Young. Ta jednak zdradziła go. Zepchnęła z dachu Marion Cavanaugh - matkę Tobiego - i zrzuciła całą winę na chłopca. Następnie u Charlesa zdiagnozowano IED, co tak naprawdę dotyczyło Bethany. *Kiedy Mona trafiła do Radley, CeCe przejęła od niej grę. Mona opowiedziała jej wszystko o dziewczynach, ale tylko dlatego, że myślała, że mówi do Alison. Vanderwaal nie była w stanie rozpoznać z kim rozmawia z powodu leków, które jej podawano. *Umieściła węża w szatni, w której przebywała Spencer. *Umieściła Emily w trumnie. *Wysadziła dom Toby'ego. *Zostawiła wiadomość w zębach Hanny. *Umieściła kość w sukni ślubnej Spencer. *Porwała Monę i upozorowała jej śmierć. *Ciało, które było w beczce ukradła ze szkoły medycznej. *To Charlotte spowodowała, że winda którą jechał Jason się popsuła omal go przy tym nie zabijając. *Została wyrzucona z UPeen przez Alison. *Może być powodem tego, że Spencer nie dostała się na UPeen. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= Występy (16/160) Sezon 6 (2/20) *'Game Over, Charles' *'Of Late I Think Of Rosewood' Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Absolwenci Rosewood High Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Znajomi Emily Fields Kategoria:Znajomi Spencer Hastings Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Alison DiLaurentis Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Mony Vanderwaal Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 3 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 4 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 5 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 6 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 7 Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Rodzina Drake Kategoria:LGBT